Get to me
by Alma303
Summary: And you know, oh God, you dance in wisdom. You know how to get to me.


TITLE: Get to me.  
AUTHOR: JuneStar.  
SUMMARY: And you know, oh God, you dance in wisdom. You know how to get to me.  
CATEGORIES: Romance.

RATING: PG 13.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks to Ttlg who blindly lent me the nickname Lady of Cruelty. Ommmg! Such a lovely thing… within Ttlg's strange world.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Matrix, you obviously know. I do not own the Lady of Cruelty nickname, and I also  know Ttlg doesn't like giving it away… anyway, I can use it on this fic, and I'm dead proud of it!

FEEDBACK: heroinaencrisishotmail.com

Get to me.

By JuneStar.

A given cadence rules your steps. I know it. I feel it. A certain sensation goes beyond your touch, and you leave it on my skin. And I could swear that you were born just to make me feel like this.

And you know, oh God, you dance in wisdom. You know how to get to me.

Almost a tradition. A pure ritual she knows by heart now. Night holds her in its intimate staging and she becomes wild, waiting for him to return from his personal, deep, dark walks around the city, not searching for a sharper notion of the place but for an answer although, strangely, she doesn't know what the question is.

And she waits for him, positive that the last nocturne journey is getting closer. Lying down in bed she counts the neutral states of his expressions as they slide one by one like still shots in her mind.

A toothy smile amounts to a classical paradise barely explored.

A sad curvature in his gaze shows a secret garden for the loafer warrior.

And she knows that the soldier lying there is not a soldier. She realizes herself. She does.

A given cadence approaches to the door. She knows it. She feels it. His footseps are announcing that a certain sensation is dying, ready to go beyond his touch and blindly, he will leave it on her skin. And right now, immersed in anticipations, she swears he was born just to make her feel like that.

He enters the room, still trying to hide the obvious retinue made of new interrogations about who knows what questions. He walks to the narrow cot where she's lying rejecting the brush of a direct look. He sits down and kickes his boots off, and then he looks over his shoulder… just to find the coronation of her face.

And he knows, oh God, he dances in wisdom. He knows how to get to her.

She looks for it, and there she finds it. The sad curvature in his gaze, in disguise, behind a toothy smile.

"Neo, you don't have to smile for me."

"Why not?" He asks, without stopping from showing his apparently happy mouth.

"Because this is me, Trinity. Pleased to meet you."

They've been there a lot of times, and she knows now that each one of his spiritual journeys carries a new mystery. Each night, the mystery changes into something new.

"I know you." He says, while the smile vanishes from his lips.

She opens her arms, and whispers "Come here."

He approaches and she takes his body, embracing him. Suddenly she realizes that a brush of pain is getting to him. As quickly as he is getting to her.

"Neo, what is it?" Trinity timidly asks him, worried about the response flying about his mind.

"Trinity…" His eyes travel her face. It's obvious that there's something he needs to let go, but something's stopping him. Something is holding him down.

"What is it?" She starts to lose her patience as her worry grows on her. She needs to hear it. Whatever it is, if he has a problem, she's there for him, as always… But she cannot do magic. She needs him to tell her what is the matter.

He lies back against the head-board of the cot. He looks into her eyes… The sound of his breathing spreads itself in the room. Her hand caresses his neck trying to give him all the confidence he's missing. He does not speak. She does not ask.

"Trinity –he slowly begins- … have you noticed that lately, it all comes down to sex for us?"

Trinity's eyes closed as a tender sigh escaped her troath.

"Yes" She voicelessly replies, finally.

"Then why don't we do something about it? I mean, lately, everytime we have a problem we end up making love and…"

Her fingers cover his mouth. She doesn't want to hear it.

"Don't say  we avoid fighting."

"We avoid fighting."

She closes her eyes, slowly, pressing her eyelashes. She takes a deep breath, while looking for an answer. While running out of answers.

"I just don't want to fight with you."

"Why not?"

Suddenly the pain in his eyes is gone. Suddenly, all the uncertainties he entered the cabin penetrate into Trinity's look.

"Because I don't want to lose you."

"Exactly what I thought. We don't fight because we are afraid of a big argument spoiling it all." He says, taking her hand, shifting against her chest once again.

She shakes as cold sweat runs down her collabone. She embraces him. She doesn't want to lose him. She doesn't want to let go.

"I can't lose you…" She repeats, soft tone. Precipiting because of her own thoughts.

"You won't lose me. I won't lose you… But we have to behave like normal people about each other or we'll go nuts"

He looks at her, she's got tears in her eyes. He places his lips on hers and leaving a soft, silken living breath for her to believe again, he calms her down, holding her and rocking her body as she shifts in his arms, getting enchained to his chest.

"Everything will be Ok..." He whispers in her ear, and places two fingers on the left side of her neck, carresing it softly, gently. Her eyes shyly close and he lays her down on bed, leaning down to kiss her.

A given cadence ruled his steps. She knew it. She felt it. A certain sensation went beyond his touch, and he left it on her skin.

He was born just to make her feel like that…

And he knows, oh God, he dances in wisdom. He knows the way to get to the Lady of Cruelty, once sadness has taken over her fragile existence.


End file.
